ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sakura Tange
| birth_place = Ichinomiya, Aichi, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 1994–2000, 2005, 2009–present (voice acting) 1994–present (singing) | agent = Aoni Production | notable_works = Cardcaptor Sakura as Sakura Kinomoto | children = 1 | website = }} is a Japanese voice actress, and singer who was born in Ichinomiya, Aichi, Japan. She is best known for providing the voice of Sakura Kinomoto in the anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. Tange has done voice acting for anime, radio shows, computer games and live events. She worked for Aoni Production and Konami, and had retired from voice acting for a period since 2000, but announced her return to being an anime voice actress in September 2009. She has released music under several artist names, including Little Seraph, Angelic Alice, Angel, and Sakura. Filmography Television animation ;1994 *''Nintama Rantarou'' (season 2) (1994–1995)), Yuki *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994–1995), Suzu Sakuma ;1995 *''Sailor Moon Super S'' (1995-1996), Miharu Akiyama (Ep.139) ;1996 *''You're Under Arrest'' (season 1) (1996–1997), Saga Saori ;1997 *''Android Announcer Maico 2010'' (1997–1998), MAICO *''Burn Up Excess'' (1997–1998), Lilica Ebett *''Maze'' (1997), Mill *''Anime Ganbare Goemon'' (1997–1998), Omitsu ;1998 *''Gasaraki'' (1998–1999), Sunao Murai *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (1998–2000), Sakura Kinomoto ;1999 *''Infinite Ryvius'' (1999–2000), Kozue Izumi *''Trouble Chocolate'' (1999), Hinano *''I'm Gonna Be An Angel!'' (1999), Muse ;2009 *''Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzuu'' (2009–2010), Kanon Hatori ;2010 *''The World God Only Knows'' (2010-2012), Yotsuba Sugimoto ;2012 *''Aquarion Evol'' (2012), Crea Dolosera *''Detective Conan'' (2012), Yonehara Sakurako (Ep.652) ;2014 * The Irregular at Magic High School (2014), Haruka Ono *''Kanojo ga Flag o Oraretara'' (2014), Mei Daimyouzamurai *''Girl Friend Beta'' (2014), Chloe Lemaire *''Chaika - The Coffin Princess: Avenging Battle'' (2014), Chaika Kamaz ;2016 *''Detective Conan'' (2016), Yonehara Sakurako (Ep.814-815) ;2017 *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017), Assassin of Black/Jack the Ripper ;2018 *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018), Sakura Kinomoto *''Fate/Extra Last Encore'' (2018), Saber Original video animation (OVA) *''Miyuki-chan in Wonderland'' (1995), Yuri *''Burn Up W'' (1996), Lilica Ebett *''Fire Emblem'' (1997), Shiida *''Voogie's Angel'' (1997–1998), Midi *''Melty Lancer'' (1999), Angela *''Carnival Phantasm'' (2011–2012), Saber Extra Film *''A Dog of Flanders'' (1997), Alois Video games *''Tokimeki Memorial'' (1994), Akiho Minori *''Dead or Alive'' (1996), Kasumi *''Princess Quest'' (1998), Custard *''Ayakashi Ninden Kunoichiban'' (PlayStation) (1998), Tsukiha Hisano *''Dead or Alive 2'' (1999), Kasumi *''Loveplus'' (2009), Kobayakawa Rinko *''Fate/Extra'' (2010), Saber/Nero Claudius *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011), Kasumi Alpha, Alpha-152 *''Rune Factory Oceans'' (2011), Electra *"Granblue Fantasy" (2014), Cagliostro *"Fate/Grand Order" (2015), Claudius, Jack the Ripper *"[[Fate/Extella: The Umbral Star]" (2016), Nero Claudius Drama CDs *''D.N.Angel Wink''(1999), Risa Harada *''KOHA✩TALK'' (????), Nero Claudius Dubbing *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Nancy *Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Pinkey Discography CD singles * ''Anata ni Aitakute～Missing You～Millennium Dance Version (Sakura Tange & Kyouko Hikami) 6 May 2000 (AVDA-14015) * C.H.O.C.O. (Sakura Tange & Kyouko Hikami) 15 December 1999 (AVDA-14006) * Anata no Yarikata de Dakishimete 1 January 1997 (KIDA-7620) * Make You Smile 21 June 1997 (KIDA-7626) * Tune My Love 24 July 1997 (KIDA-7628) * 2 Shoku dake no Palette 21 August 1997 (KIDA-7630) * Catch Up Dream 27 March 1998 (KIDA-7640) * Free 4 September 1998 (KIDA-7647) * Stand By Me 27 November 1998 (KIDA-7649) * Wonder Network/Private Link 5 March 1999 (KIDA-7652) * Bright Shine on Time 23 July 1999 (KMDS-1) * To Love 22 September 1999 (KMDS-2) * Mirai Kara no Air Mail 3 February 2000 (KMCS-7) Singles as Little Seraph * AIR COMMUNICATION 24 November 2000 (WFCC-2001) * Kiseki no Kaze 24 March 2001 (WFCC-2002) * SUN SPLASH 31 August 2001 (WFCC-2005) * HOLY LOVE 25 January 2002 (WFCC-2009) Singles as Angel * ANGEL 　 * SMILE 　 * CHEER * HAPPY * SWEET * PEACE * HEALING Singles as Sakura * Cherry A La Mode～Hajimemashite～ 28 April 2004 (WYCC-4000) * Cherry A La Mode～Ogenki desu ka?～ 30 June 2004 (WYCC-4001) * Cherry A La Mode～Takaramono～ 29 September 2004 (WYCC-4002) * Cherry A La Mode～Arigatou～ 22 December 2004 (WYCC-4003) * Cherry A La Mode～Koko ni iru yo～ 23 March 2005 (WYCC-4005) * Cherry A La Mode～Ohayou～ 29 June 2005 (WYCC-4006) * Cherry A La Mode～Oyasumi～ 28 September 2005 (WYCC-4007) Singles as Nero Claudius * Grand June 2015 CD albums * Love Stories 25 November 1995 (TKCA-70769) * Be Myself 21 November 1996 (KICA-7726) * MAKE YOU SMILE 3 October 1997 (KICA-7802) * New Frontier 23 September 1998 (KICA-789) * Alice 26 March 1999 (KICA-7956) * SAKURA TANGE INSTRUMENTAL TRACKS * Neo-Generation 22 October 1999 (KMCS-4) * SAKURA 16 March 2000 (KMCS-8) * MARINE 3 August 2000 (KMCS-9) * SPUR 24 January 2001 (KMCS-19) * Sakura Kimi ni Sakimasu You ni 29 April 2009 (WYCC-4013) (Mini-album) http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/detailview.html?KEY=WYCC-4013 Albums as Little Seraph * WONDER MUSEUM 5 October 2001 (WFCC-2006) * WONDER MUSEUM 2 1 January 2003 (WFCC-2014) * FULL VOICE (Mini-album) 31 October 2004 (WFCC-2020) Albums as Angel * Cherish * Rainbow 29 October 2003 Albums as Sakura * Cherry A La Mode Collection 1 23 February 2005 (WYCC-4004) * Cherry A La Mode Collection 2 7 December 2005 (WYCC-4008) * Sora to Kaze to Kimi to Boku 25 October 2006 (WYCC-4009) * ～10th Anniversary Best～ Sakura Selection 21 March 2007 (WYCC-4010) * venusnote 14 November 2007 (WYCC-4012) Albums as Tange Sakura * 桜きみに咲きますように… 29 April 2009 * Musees de Sakura 10 February 2010 References External links * * * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:People from Ichinomiya, Aichi Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:Musicians from Aichi Prefecture